


A Peck On The Cheek

by MissieFishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another requested minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peck On The Cheek

"C-Cas... What are you doing?" Dean gasped, feeling the angels lips press soft kisses on his cheek.  
  
"Relax Dean, I'm just counting your freckles. You know, some people believe that freckles are angel kisses," he stated, and Dean couldn't help but chuckle at how very Cas that sounded.  
  
"So I've heard..." Dean's voice caught as Cas nipped the soft skin under his jaw, "but Cas, Sam doesn't know that you and I are together."  
  
"Fine," Cas huffed as he pulled away. He crossed over to the bed disgruntled and flopped down just as Sam walked in.  
  
"So get this," Sam started, pulling up a chair next to Dean and opening his laptop. "Apparently there is a nest of Vampires a few towns over, we should go check it out."  
  
"You two should go," Cas said standing up, "I have business to attend to in heaven." Then a mischievous look crossed over Castiel's face, he crossed quickly over to the brothers.  
  
"Farewell Sam, Dean," and with that he smirked and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek before the familiar flutter of wings announced his departure.  
  
"Dude, Cas just-"  
  
"Shuddup bitch," Dean mumbled, his cheeks bright pink.  
  
"Fucking finally, Jerk," Sam smiled.


End file.
